deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto Uzumaki VS Harry Potter
Naruto Uzumaki VS Harry Potter is a What-If? Death Battle. It features the Nine-Tailed Fox Naruto Uzumaki against the Boy Who Lived Harry Potter Description It's Shonen Jump VS Warner Bros. Two title characters battle it out and only one will leave alive. Intermission (*Cue Death Battle Theme - Invader) Wiz: Title characters, the main character who is named after the same series. Boomstick: And these two lost their parents at a young age. Wiz: Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchūriki and Nine-Tailed Fox of the Hidden Leaf Village. Boomstick: Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Naruto Uzumaki (*Cue Naruto Main Theme - Extended) Boomstick: During the Second Shinobi World War, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze were involved and fought in the great war. During that time, a baby boy was born on the night of October 10 and was named Naruto Uzumaki. Wiz: The boy's parents entrusted him to be raised by Jiraiya as they saw him as the finest shinobi they knew. Boomstick: In order to stop the terror in the village, the Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi fox inside Naruto. Later, he and Kushina lost their lives. As a result, Naruto would never know his parents. Wiz: Naruto was an orphan who was raised by the village itself. Everybody in the village looked down on him because he was viewed as the demon that destroyed the village. At the age of 12, he started his training at the Academy. Weapons Boomstick: Anyway, let's get onto what Naruto has. Like an awesome ninja, he has a kunai which is a small throwing dagger. Wiz: Another weapon Naruto has is explosive paper bombs. These may look like ordinary scraps of paper at first glance, but they are inscribed with special writing, mainly centering around the Kanji word for explode. They are also infused with chakra and explode after a set amount of time, remotely, or after being ignited. They are also able to be attached to a surface or tied to a weapon, capable of confusing an opponent. Boomstick: The Shuriken is another basic and versatile ninja weapon. It is a ninja star capable of being thrown from a distance and is effective. If it's thrown with the right timing, it can be used to distract an enemy, and with enough accuracy, it can incapacitate an opponent. Wiz: Naruto also has a variant of the shuriken with the Rasenshuriken which is the four-bladed Demon Wind Shuriken. It is a large shuriken which is sharp and lethal and is purely made of wind chakra. With his Tailed Beast Chakra, Naruto can turn the Rasenshuriken into a fire, water, or explosive attack. Jutsu Boomstick: Moving on to his abilities now. The Hidden Leaf ninja has several abilities. His favorite technique is the Shadow Clone Jutsu, a jutsu which allows him to clone himself up to 1000 times. Talk about an attack that's 1000 beatings long. Wiz: Another ability Naruto has is Substitution Jutsu which allows him to replace himself with a log and teleport behind his enemies. He is also skilled in Taijutsu which is a form of basic hand-to-hand combat. In Taijutsu, he can also light his right hand and has extensive training and experience and is an expert in the ability. Boomstick: Naruto also has the ability to use Ninjutsu which are special attacks performed by focusing Chakra. One of the most basic ninjutsu is the Rasengan which is a spiraling ball of pinwheel chakra. It can be used to blast an opponent backwards. It can either be done with help from a clone or even alone. He can even use transformations with his ninjutsu. Wiz: The Rasengan can also be modified into the Giant Rasengan, Twin Rasengan, Rasengan Barrage, and even Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage which is a combination of 500 Rasengan jutsu at once. Forms Wiz: With his natural energy power, he can go into Sage Mode which allows him to sense anything and its natural energy. It also boosts his strength and speed to higher levels. Boomstick: Another amazing ability that Naruto has is the Tailed Beasts. In this form he possesses the chakra of all nine Tailed Beasts, allowing him to modify his chakra attacks with Fire and Magnet style, and even himself into three separate forms. And that's not all, the Kurama Link gives him the ability to compress lethal blasts of Tailed Beast chakra into his hand and be used to decimate opponents. Wiz: In his Tailed Beasts form, Naruto can boost his speed and strength to unbelievable levels, and even grow extra arms and hands. He is also able to unleash the Nine-Tailed Fox Kurama while in this form and use Sage Mode to enhance his powers into the Six Paths Sage Mode. Boomstick: The Six Paths Sage Mode and Kurama form increases Naruto's senses to the highest level possible with his chakra. Kurama also allows him to heal unbelievably fast to the point where he can create eyes, hearts, and other organs. By this point, the ninja enhances his Jutsu with the Magnet Style which allows him to seal away his opponents. Wiz: While in the Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto is given 7 Truthseeker Orbs and one Truthseeker Staff. The orbs allow him to melt down an opponent and mold them into any shape he wants. The same can also be done with the staff. In addition, Naruto is able to fly in the Six Paths form. Kurama is capable of condensing his chakra into a Tailed Beast Ball which is a huge bomb that can destroy entire mountains in a single shot. Boomstick: Wow! Anyway, Kurama is also able to clone himself with Naruto's Jutsu and fuse his clones into a giant flying form that can blast enemies with the Six Paths Tailed Beast Yin-Yang Rasenshuriken, two big destructive Rasenshurikens. Wiz: Those are without a doubt the 2 strongest moves Naruto is capable of performing. Feats and Weaknesses Boomstick: Naruto has pulled off some amazing feats, such as being able to devise several excellent battle plans which all turned out to be successful. He even somehow dodged Madara's Light Fang attack which travels at the speed of light. Wiz: He has also kept up with people who can travel at the speed of lightning and even dodge lightning, meaning he is capable of keeping up with people who travel at 224,000 miles per hour and even dodging projectiles traveling at that speed. Naruto also survived and stopped Kaguya Otsutsuki, who can use her Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball to destroy her own dimension and a star. Boomstick: And don't forget that he managed to defeat Gaara, Sasuke, Kazuku, Madara, and badly injure Kaguya. He also survived a blast that could've destroyed a planet when his Tailed Beasts Rasenshuriken clashed with Sasuke's Indra's Arrow, his strongest technique. He even healed from being rapidly stabbed in the heart by the Chidori in only a few seconds. Wiz: He even managed to fight Sasuke from dawn to dusk, proving he can fight tirelessly for a long time without losing any stamina. He later got married to Hinata Hyūga and became Hokage. Boomstick: For all that Naruto has accomplished, he has his fair share of flaws and imperfections. Wiz: Naruto is extremely brash, often preferring to rush into actions without thinking a lot. Also, his Shadow Clone Jutsu is limited and can only create clones up to 1000 times. Boomstick: And even with the Nine-Tails, he has a limited supply of chakra. He is also short-tempered and can be easily angered. Wiz: But still, Naruto continues to aspire to protect the Hidden Leaf Village and achieve his goal to become the best. Naruto Uzumaki: Yes, I'm gonna become Hokage! Harry Potter (*Cue Harry Potter - Main Theme) Wiz: Harry James Potter was born in Godric's Hollow on July 31, 1980 as the son of Lily and James Potter. This boy was predicted to be the hero who would save the wizarding world from the Dark Lord. Sometime later, Voldemort found out about the prophecy so he went after Harry and his parents. Boomstick: And then over a year later in 1981, Lily and James lost their lives to Lord Voldemort from the Killing Curse. The dark wizard attempted to use the same curse on Harry, but because of the power of his mother's love, it backfired, leaving the one-year-old Harry with a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Wiz: Shortly after, the boy was rescued from the house in Godric's Hollow and was taken to 4 Privet Drive. He was delivered on the doorstep of his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Dursley, who were entrusted to be his legal guardians. Unfortunately, the Dursleys turned out to be terrible and neglecting because he had the ability to use magic. Boomstick: And then at the age of 11, the half-giant half-human Rubeus Hagrid told Harry about his true origin and gave him an invitation to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He went onto attend Hogwarts and on the way there he met his future best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Wiz: At Hogwarts he would learn various forms of magic and the skills necessary to defeat Voldemort and other evil forces. Physicality Boomstick: Despite only being a physically average human, Harry can quickly draw his wand to concentrate and perform magic and even dodge multiple incoming spells at the same time. As stated earlier, he survived the Killing Curse which instantly kills anything it hits. Wiz: He has also survived having his arm broken by a rogue bludger in a game of Quidditch and still caught the Golden Snitch and won the match for Gryffindor. Harry also managed to survive being tortured by the Cruciatus Curse. He even survived having his arm cut open and bleeding. Equipment Boomstick: Harry is an incredibly skilled wizard in many areas. He is skilled with using his wand which is 11 inches long and is made of Holly and has a Phoenix feather core. He is skilled in varieties of magic and can easily perform it with his wand. With the Firebolt, he can fly up to 150 miles per hour in 10 seconds. Wiz: The Firebolt also has a Braking charm placed on it which allows it to stop more quickly and has especially chosen twigs to ensure aerodynamic perfection. Harry can also travel long distances in short times by using apparition which is basically teleportation. Boomstick: The Invisibility Cloak gives him the ability to be completely invisible and allows him to sneak around opponents and objects. It is also one of the 3 Deathly Hallows and can only be detected if he makes noise. Man, if I had one of my own, I'd be able to be a lot more stealthy. Skills Wiz: Moving onto his abilities now. Being a wizard, Harry is capable of casting and performing various spells with his wand. These range from defensive and offensive charms to curses which all have varieties of effects. One of his basic spells is Accio which is used to pull objects towards the caster by saying Accio followed by the name of the object. Boomstick: Other spells the young wizard has are Stupefy which temporarily stuns the opponent and Expelliarmus which knocks the object the target is holding out of their hands. He also has Protego which can block other spells and incoming objects by creating a shield around the caster, but it only lasts for 2 seconds and is unable to block the Killing Curse since it is unblockable. Wiz: Harry can also use Occlumency which can be used to defend himself from mental attacks by using a happy memory to drive opponents out of his mind. He has also performed considerable feats of wandless magic at a young age when filled with emotion. Boomstick: And don't forget that Sectumsempra is a spell which slashes at the target multiple times similarly to an invisible sword and can be fatal if the opponent can't heal themselves. He also has experience with curses such as the Imperius Curse which allows him to have total control over his opponent. He also has the Cruciatus Curse which inflicts excruciating pain on the opponent. Wiz: And while Harry hasn't performed the Killing Curse, he is capable of doing it. The Killing Curse is unblockable and causes instant death, although it can be survived with sacrificial magic or dodged. Feats and Weaknesses Boomstick: Harry has accomplished amazing feats. He has survived being hit by the Killing Curse twice and killed the Basilisk of Salazar Slytherin with the Sword of Gryffindor. Wiz: He also fought alongside his godfather Sirius Black against and defeated Death Eaters Antonin Dolohov and Lucius Malfoy. He also started Dumbledore's Army and taught students defensive spells against dark magic and forces. Boomstick: Harry has also successfully warded off several Dementors using the Patronus Charm. He has also fought and defeated many notable Death Eaters. And more importantly, he was able to defeat Voldemort without having to use the Killing Curse. Wiz: Harry also obtained all 3 Deathly Hallows and became the Master of Death. He later became Head of the Auror Office despite being a Hogwarts drop-out. He later became Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement which is a more senior position to the Head of the Auror Office. Boomstick: For all that the incredible wizard has accomplished, he is not flawless. In order for his spells to work, he has to be in a clear line of sight. He is also unable to see properly without his glasses. Wiz: He is also unable to control his magic without his wand and it's important to remember that he's still human and can die by normal means. However, Harry still continues to defend the wizarding world and be remembered as a hero. Harry Potter: Expecto Patronum! Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! ---- In the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto is at his favorite restaurant, Ramen Ichiraku eating a bowl of ramen. After finishing his favorite food, he hears a noise and runs over to investigate. He spots a figure wearing round glasses and having dark hair. The figure is none other than the Boy Who Lived and famous wizard, Harry Potter. Harry was confused as to why he was in the village, unsure as to how he got there. Naruto: Why are you here? The kind wizard hears the question targeted towards him and prepares to answer. He is surprised by seeing such a person. Potter comes up with an answer to the question. Harry: Look, I don't know why I got here, but I don't belong here. Uzumaki hears the response and comes up with a statement of his own. He becomes serious and stern towards Harry. Naruto: I have no idea who you are or where you're from, but you aren't leaving here yet until I have answers. As Naruto finishes talking, Harry is in a state of shock after hearing the ninja's serious and stern tone of voice. He pulls out his trusty wand and prepares for battle. The duel between heroes without parents is about to begin. Harry, knowing he has no other choice, stands and prepares for the inevitable. He is about to be in an encounter he had never been in before. Harry: Very well then. FIGHT! Harry fires various spells at Naruto, all of which the ninja dodges or teleports behind. He puts his hands together, crossing his index and middle fingers on both hands. Harry is confused by what the Hidden Leaf Ninja is planning. Suddenly, Harry hears Naruto shout words he had never heard before. Naruto: Shadow Clone Jutsu! Four Naruto clones appear from a fog and stand beside the real Naruto. Harry is surprised by seeing his opponent duplicate himself. Suddenly, one clone punches the wizard in the face, followed by Naruto leaping in the air. The other clones continue the attack by kicking Potter into the air, giving Naruto the chance to finish his Naruto Uzumaki Combo by landing a somersaulting heel drop. Harry: Ow! Harry stands up after the devastating attack and holds his wand in his hand, about to cast a spell. He has a plan in mind and suddenly speaks the name of the spell, yelling it out loud. Harry: Accio Firebolt! As Harry yells the incantation, his broomstick suddenly appears and he mounts it. He starts flying in the air. Naruto sees his opponent in the air and pulls out a kunai. Uzumaki throws the dagger, but Harry sees it coming and suddenly casts a defensive spell just before the projectile hits him. Harry: Protego. A shield forms around the wizard and his broomstick, leaving him unharmed by the kunai which bounces off the shield. The shield shortly disappears. Naruto is frustrated by how his weapon didn't hit the target. Harry prepares to cast another spell. Before Naruto can react, Harry casts another spell. A red light heads towards the ninja and hits him. Harry: Stupefy. Naruto is stunned by the attack and is dazed, his head moving around. He feels pain from an attack he had never felt before. As Harry is about to deliver the fatal blow, Naruto snaps out of the dizziness. Harry is confused by how his opponent managed to snap out of the dizziness of such a spell. Naruto uses his Substitution Jutsu, replacing himself with a log and teleporting behind Harry. He then leaps into the air and delivers a direct punch to the face, causing Harry to fall off his broom. Harry: This can't be, you managed to replace yourself with an object. I've never seen that happen before. Naruto: I caught you off guard with my Substitution Jutsu. The brave wizard gets up and reaches for his wand. As Naruto grabs a shuriken, he prepares to throw it. As he holds it in his hand and prepares to throw it, Harry casts another charm, this time targeting the weapon. Harry: Expelliarmus. As Harry casts the Disarming Charm, the spell connects and Naruto feels his shuriken falling out his hand. He is angered, realizing his weapon had just been disarmed and flew out of his hand. He rushes to retrieve his Shuriken and put it back in his pocket. The Jinchūriki comes up with a plan in his head and decides to use a weapon to catch the wizard off guard. Naruto: (thinking to himself) I haven't used my Explosive Paper Bombs. If I use them and tie them to a kunai, he won't expect what will happen from them. Naruto pulls several paper bombs out of his pocket. He tosses them all around Harry. Harry is confused by what his opponent threw at him. Before he can detect anything else, the chakra-infused pieces of paper go off and explode. As a result, Harry is caught in the explosion and blasted into the air. Naruto uses this distraction to his advantage and pulls out another tag and ties it to a kunai. The ninja tosses the dagger with the tag tied to it, resulting in another explosion. Harry is on the ground, feeling pain from the explosions. He stands up with some bruises on his face. The young wizard becomes mad after getting blasted by several explosive bombs. He clenches his wand in his hand. He thinks of a spell to use. Harry: Crucio. The ninja suddenly feels himself being controlled. Harry moves the ninja around, but Uzumaki manages to resist and break free of the curse's control. Before Naruto can attack, Harry casts another spell, sending an orange beam of light at him. Harry: Confringo. As the spell connects, an explosion results and Naruto is blasted backwards a few feet. He quickly rises to his feet, brushing off the damage he took. The Nine-Tailed Fox charges to attack, but Harry suddenly points his wand towards Naruto and casts the Full Body-Bind Curse at the ninja of the hidden leaf village. Harry: Petrificus Totalus. The attack connects and the ninja feels himself being paralyzed from his head to his feet. Harry puts his wand in his pocket and starts to walk away. However, Harry notices something strange as he sees his opponent snap out of being paralyzed. Naruto stands up, unharmed from the attack and completely mobile again. Harry: That's impossible, you managed to break free of being paralyzed. Before Harry can say anything else, Naruto forms an orb of chakra in his hand. The ninja creates and focuses a swirling blue orb of chakra in his hand. Naruto holds the spiral ball in his hand and charges it up and prepares to strike. Harry is stuttered by seeing the orb in his opponent's hand. Naruto: Rasengan! Uzumaki charges towards the wizard and runs, not slowing down. Naruto runs at Harry and connects with the attack. Harry is struck several times and finally sent flying backwards with the final and most powerful blow from the attack. Harry stands up and decides to summon his broomstick again. Harry: Accio Firebolt! The Firebolt once again comes to Harry, who promptly mounts it and starts flying around. He flies towards the Ninja and hovers in front of him. Harry decides to teleport, however Naruto attacks and the heroes find themselves in a forest. Naruto uses his Substitution Jutsu and teleports behind Harry and jumps in the air and uses his Taijutsu. He punches Harry in the side of the face and lights his right hand on fire. Before Harry can react, Naruto uses his flaming fist to strike at Harry, causing the wizard to scream in pain as he feels the fire connecting to him. Harry: (in his thoughts to himself) This can't be, I've never seen anyone light their hand on fire like that. As Harry finishes his thoughts, Naruto pulls several kunai out of his pocket and tosses them all at Harry. The young wizard manages to summon his broomstick using his wand and dodges some of the daggers, but is hit by the rest, leaving some cuts on his body. Naruto pulls out several shuriken and throws them in different directions, flying towards Potter. Harry is attacked by all of the shuriken and shrieks in pain. Naruto (thinking to himself): My plan to use my kunai and shuriken worked! I caught him off guard. Harry breathes and casts a spell which emits a white light and slashes diagonally. Several slashes are seen targeting Naruto and attempting to slash at him. Harry: Sectumsempra! Naruto dodges most of the slashes, but is struck by the last one across the chest. He examines the cut on his chest and starts to roar in pain. He decides to clone himself. Several Naruto clones appear in a circle, surrounding Harry. Naruto clones himself more until he reaches his limit. Naruto makes his clones charge toward the wizard and attack him rapidly. One clone holds Harry by his arms while 2 other clones create the Rasengan in both of Naruto's hands. Naruto: I was just getting started. Naruto runs with both Rasengan in his hands and attacks, both orbs of Chakra connecting with Harry's body and sending him flying back a long distance. As the wizard lands on his feet, he uses his wand to cast a spell as Naruto is running at him, about to land another attack. Harry: Imperio! Naruto feels himself being controlled while Harry moves his wand around, making the ninja move around. However, Uzumaki manages to break free of the spell's control and suddenly is able to control himself again. To Harry's surprise, Naruto stands still and focuses his energy. His eyes change color and energy glows around his body. The wounds on Naruto's body start to heal. Harry: No way! The hidden leaf ninja starts to run towards Harry at high speeds which are too great for Harry to react to. Harry tries to cast spells, but they have little effect. Harry is suddenly hit with a Massive Rasengan Mega Barrage, constantly hitting him and attacking him. Harry starts to feel himself being badly damaged and hurt. Naruto transforms into his Tailed Beasts form which makes him faster and stronger than even before. Harry: This can't be good. Naruto grows extra arms and legs and his wounds start to heal even more. He unleashes a Rasengan Barrage which attacks Harry and does even more damage. Harry falls down on his knees and waits until he can heal. During that time, Harry decides to summon his broomstick and mounts it, flying in the air. Naruto combines Sage Mode with his Tailed Beasts Form and starts to fly in the air. His wounds completely heal and he receives the 7 Truthseeker Orbs and the Truthseeker Staff. He summons Kurama and the Tailed Beast appears besides Naruto. Naruto flies towards Harry and Kurama starts to condense his Chakra into a Tailed Beast Ball. Naruto fuses Kurama and the clones together to create a giant flying Tailed Beast. Naruto uses one more Rasenshuriken while the flying beast unleashes two destructive Rasenshuriken attacks. As the attacks connect, Harry falls off his broom and onto the ground, completely lifeless and bleeding. K.O.! Naruto and Kurama teleport away and Ron and Hermione are seen mourning their best friend's death. Conclusion (*Cue Naruto - Turn Over) Boomstick: Ouch! Wiz: Harry has taken on powerful enemies, but Naruto was in a league of his own. Harry has survived the Killing Curse from Voldemort, but Naruto has survived much worse than anything Harry has ever taken on and been through. Harry's broom wasn't much of a problem for Naruto, as he could use his more powerful forms to fly and keep up with him in the air. Boomstick: Harry defeating Voldemort and the Basilisk of Slytherin are both impressive feats, but anything Harry has accomplished pales in comparison to Naruto's feats. Sure, Harry had his spells and his broomstick, but Naruto could dodge with his Substitution Jutsu or even nullify his spells with his Sage Mode and more powerful forms. Wiz: In the end, Naruto's far greater physicality simply overwhelmed the wizard and proved too much for him to handle. He didn't even need to be in his more powerful forms to deliver a fatal blow. While Harry could fly up to 150 miles per hour on his broom, Naruto far exceeds that by being able to keep up with people who can travel at the speed of lightning which is 224,000 miles per hour. Boomstick: Looks like Harry was Rasen-gone! Wiz: The winner is Naruto Uzumaki. Trivia and Special Thanks *Special thanks to SlashLion5K for the research on Naruto and Big the cat 10 for the research on Harry. Category:Cletus16 Category:'Shonen Jump vs Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Books Vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:'Anime/Manga vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Season Premiere Category:Tragic Character - themed fights